


Lust or Love?

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Smut, Sub Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Lust or Love?

It wasn't like Thor wasn't attractive. He was one of, probably the, most beautiful men you had ever seen. And you were the Goddess of Lust for crying out loud. The problem was that Thor was still hung up on that blasted human, Jane, and acted like he wanted nothing to do with you. You could tell it was all an act though. After all your years, you could spot the signs you were affecting a man pretty easily. The clenched jaw, shifting in his chair, the white knuckle grip on any solid surface. Thor obviously liked you. He just didn't want to marry you. It wasn't as if he had much choice. Odin had hand picked you for his son, and no one went against his wishes.

Your wedding came and went and you couldn't find it in yourself to be excited. Thor’s usual bubbly self was gone. Only to be replaced with a subdued quiet version. And you felt like a fool. You were paraded around in celebration and your husband looked as if someone had kicked his puppy. After the atrocity that was your wedding night, a few weeks of silent dinners, quick kisses to appease the kingdom; you grew tired of the ruse that Thor was trying to put on. You decided very quickly that you were going to take his mind off of Jane, once and for all.

It took you a few days to come up with a plan. But once you did, you were confident Thor wouldn't be thinking of anyone but you. You put your idea into action one night after he returned from a dinner with some diplomats.

The two of you didn't speak much, so when you said, “How was your day sweetheart?” You weren't surprised with the way his head whipped up.

He cleared his throat, “It was, it was good d-darling. How was yours?”

You hummed, “It was good. Very good actually.” You took a deep breath. You were a Goddess. Of Lust for crying out loud. You could have a simple conversation with you husband. “I was thinking, um, I was thinking we could try something.”

Thor was wide eyed. “W-what did you have in mind?”

You sent some of your power toward him, just to help you out. “Maybe we could, could make love? It, uh, it might help.”

Thor gulped, “Oh.” You could see your powers beginning to take hold, and you rained them in a little. “We could, uh, we could do that.”

You let Thor undress the both of you and lead you to the bed. And you let him settle between your thighs. And you let him kiss down your neck. If he had his eyes closed, you weren't going to comment on it. There was no way you were going to chance your plan on some closed eyes. You sent some more of your power through him as you ran a hand down his back. His lips stilled against your neck, and you felt him twitch against your thigh. You took the chance while he was distracted and flipped the both of you over. You bent down to press kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. You whispered in his ear, “I told you we were going to try something different.” You stole a bite to his earlobe. “I think you'll like this plan though darling. You're going to lay still, and I'm going to get myself off on your thigh.” You licked his neck. “Sound good?”

He trembled, “Yes. Please, love.” You noted that his eyes were open with a pleased sigh. Perhaps he was at least here with you. You kissed him and hopped off the bed. “I'll be right back.” You came back with the scarf from your dressing table and kneeled over him again. With a few gentle pulls you had his hands tied to the headboard. “Now my thunderer, I know you could get out of that easily.” You paused and left a particularly harsh bite to the side of his neck that punched a gasp out of Thor. “But you won't do that will you?” You licked the bite. “You'll be good won't you?”

That drew a moan from deep within Thor’s throat. “Yes. Please, yes I'll be good.”

You let out a pleased little hum and slid over to his thigh. Being the tree trunk that it was, you knew it wouldn't take long to have you cumming all over it. You rolled your hips and almost lost control right there. A stuttering gasp let itself out of your mouth at the contact. With a few more rolls of your hips, you were so close. “Thor, darling, please.” You weren't exactly sure what you were begging for, but you knew you needed something. He seemed to understand anyway and lifted his thigh. The motion was enough to send you over the edge. When you could think clearly again, you moved to straddle Thor. He was hard and leaking, which you observed with a self satisfied smirk. You lined him up with your entrance and started to sink down. Thor jolted and jerked his hips up. In retaliation, you brought your hand up to pinch his nipple, pleased with yourself when he moaned. “Tsk tsk darling. You promised you'd be good.” You bent to press a kiss to his neck, “Sit still while I fuck you, and maybe I'll let you cum.” He let out a shaky breath. “I, uh, I'll stay still. Please, my love, please.” You chose that moment to start riding Thor in earnest. “Y/N. Plea-se. Please fuck me.” You took pity on him, and kissed him hard. He moaned into your mouth. “Sure, baby. I'll fuck you.” You shut up then and fucked him. Believe it or not, it's not easy to sit with the God of Thunder's cock in you for that long and not move. When his dick twitched, you knew he was close. So you leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Beg me for it Thor.” You sent some of your power into him with a touch to his neck. He moaned from deep within his chest. “C’mon baby, beg for me.” You leaned down further to take a nipple between your teeth. He let out a gasp, “Y/N! Please, oh, by the gods please. Please let me cum.” You sucked on it and said, “Go ahead love, cum.” He jerked his hips into you hard enough to send you over the edge with him as you felt his warm spurts of cum. You bit his neck again and rolled off. You untied his hands and he had his arm around you in an instant.

“I know you love her,” you whispered, “I know that, and I don't fault you for it. But perhaps, in time, you could grow to love me?”

Thor used the arm he had around you to draw you closer to his side. “Lady Y/N, I think you'll find that time much closer than you think.” He pressed a kiss to your temple, and for the first time since your wedding had been announced, you slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
